Bonfire Hearts
by pearlydewdrop
Summary: A collection of fluffy Everlark drabbles. Short pieces about our favourite starcrossed lovers. Prompts and requests accepted.
1. Of Snow,Nightmares and Interruptions

Katniss's POV

Snow falls from the sky cover sky covering Victor's Village in a white blanket. The only lights on are those of mine and Peeta's bedrooms. He must be having nightmares too.

Neither of us could sleep that night. It was well past midnight when we raced to find each other, both half way between our own and the other's houses.I wrap my arms around his neck glad that he's safe. I keep losing him in my nightmares although he keeps trying to convince me that I don't have to worry about him. Somehow, even after all Snow has done to him Peeta has returned to who he used to be and despite inital reservations we have become very close friends, spending many hours slaving over the memory book and my family's plant book.

We stumble in the door of my house and sit side by side in front of the blazing fire in the grate in my living room. We stare into nothingness for several minutes, my head finding it's way on to his shoulder. I suggest we work on the book so I go to collect it from upstairs where we worked on it yesterday while he goes to the kitchen to get hot chocolate for the two of us. I can't help but smile when he walks in carrying two mugs of the straming sweet liquid and sits down next to me his hip brushing off of mine.

I smile at Peeta as he sketches Rue's face, I have always loved watching him draw ever since the days he came to visit me while I was bed bound after The Victory Tour. Over his shoulder as he draws the little girl who really does deserve to still be alive.

The sun is beginning to rise when we start to tire. I feel my eyes drooping when Peeta speaks up "I should really let you get some rest" he squeezes my shoulder and gets up off of the couch to leave and suddenly I don't want him to go. I look up at him daring myself to get this out, half of me wanting nothing more than to curl up next to him and the other half scowling at my behaviour and reminding me that I need no one. I reach for Peeta's arm and he turns around. "Are you okay, Katniss" I nod. He gives me a friendly hug so gentle it is like he's afraid I might break and says goodnight before he heads for the door. I rush after him out into the snow that is still coming down heavily outside. "Peeta" I mutter quietly"could you stay with me?. He holds out his arms and I can't help but rush into them. Then he quietly whispers into my ear"Always". I snuggle into his chest inhaling the scents of paint,cinnamon,dill, freshly baked bread and something else that I can't quite put my finger on a scent that I can only associate with Peeta. He burys his face in my hair. I pulled back slightly and looked up into his blue eyes that seem to put the sky to shame. That was when he leaned in and kissed me lighting the hungry fire that only Peeta can make me feel.

We both had completely forgotten about the snow surrounding us until Haymitch yelled out the window at us telling us to "get a room".

a/n I hope you enjoyed that. I was thinking of writing a series of unrelated Everlark drabbles. let me know what you think and If you want you can send me a prompt and I will write the story. Let me know what you think in the reviews or you can PM me.


	2. The Not Really Proper Date

The Not Really Date.

a/n. I was prompted to write this by TeamToast. I hope you enjoy it and thanks to TeamToast for prompting me to write this. I really enjoyed writing it.

'Rap,Rap'. Are you actually serious?.

He's outside again my door again this morning. Surely, he must know that Haymitch and I won't train today. It's too wet and cold to train and let's face it we're all exhausted and sore after yesterday. It seems that Peeta has stopped trying to be friends and has morphed into some kind of super demanding trainer.

"Morning, Katniss" I hear him outside and smirk. "Morning Peeta" I answer. He knocks on my bedroom door. "Will you let me in?" he asks, his voice muffled by the door. "Maybe" I tell him playfully. "Is this one of those moments where somebody is saying the opposite of what they actually mean?" he asks me laughing slightly. I chuckle "Nope". "Would the fact that I brought cheese buns help?" he asks playfully. "Maybe. Are you trying bribe me, Mellark" I asks faking a serious voice. "Maybe" he answers, throwing my words back at me.

I climb out of bed and go over to the door and open it to reveal a smiling Peeta. "Come on in" I tell him. He comes in the door and hands me the plate. We both sit down at the end of the bed.

"So, how are you Katniss?" he asks after a comfortable silence where we stuffed our faces. "Sore" I tell him. His face suddenly becomes serious "It'll be worth it in the arena". I take his hand and squeeze it for I'm not very good with words. He turns and looks me in the eye, his bright blue eyes filled with love and concerns "Don't worry, it's going to be one of us who gets out this time, I promise". He and Haymitch are always saying what a terrible liar I am but now I realise that Peeta isn't really much better than me. It's obvious that he means for me to survive but I'm not going to let that happen. He has to survive. I know he won't like it and he'll say that I shouldn't give up hope but I'm giving up hope. I'm just giving up hope on myself because he's more worth saving. We look at each other again and completely understand where the other is coming from, promising that we won't argue about it until later.

"What do you want to do today" he asks. I look up. "Do you want to work on the plant book together". he nods and picks it up off of the locker beside my bed. We both work on it gor a few hours. With Peeta here beside as much as I hate to admit even to myself, I feel safe and loved with him by my side and I nobody has really made me feel like that since my dad died and I stopped trusting my mother. I have always been the one that make other people feel safe. My eyes are beginning to droop when he asks"Katniss, did you sleep well last night? ". I smirk "do I ever?". "I'm sorry, I woke you up". I shake it off "don't worry about it". He looks at me,concerned. I try to think of something to change the conversation, I don't want to tell him about my nightmares right now as Prim could walk in from school at any moment and she doesn't need to know about the effect the things Peeta and I have seen and gone through in that arena. But I need to tell someone about this and Peeta is the only one that understands, well, apart from Haymitch."Do you want to take a walk?". Peeta nods " do you want me to get some food to bring with us. I nod "sure, I'll come with you".

We go over to Peeta's house and he immediately goes into the kitchen and starts rolling out the dough. I watch him from the opposite counter. Here in the kitchen he is in his element. I look out the window lost in thought until I get a handful of flour in the face. I look around to see an amused Peeta. "What the hell, Mellark?". I shout playfully getting a handful of flour tossing it back at him. In little or no time we are both covered in flour, eggshells and grated cheese. We are both panting when Peeta holds up his hands. "I surrender". For some reasons, I collapse into a fit of giggles. The madness of the situation, two victors having a food fight in a kitchen where it looks like a bomb had hit. I smile and pull him in too a hug, glad that I have someone I fully trust with me. He's going to survive no matter what. But we don't have to think about that today.

a/n. I think this is as close as Everlark would have come to a date before the quater quell due to Katniss's stubbornness. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
